Not Love
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: Shouko Kirizaki is a 16 years old Konoha chuunin a flirting machine. She joins the Akatsuki after almost going insane from the stress of betraying her villages and the people she loves getting torn away. Will Shouko end up with Itachi, Tobi, Gaara, Sasuke, Madara or someone else? Shouko is my OC and Aimee belongs to Emi Marie Uchiha. Character death, follows the manga.
1. Meet Shouko

I took a a glance at the corpse, if you could call it that, lying there in the cave when I felt another presence. "FUCK!" I grabbed my head, a vision coming in from my Sumiregan; A eye type that shows the future occasionally and gives the ability to read minds.

_I stood looking at the wreckage I had caused, tons of shinobi on their knees taking their dying breath. "You've done well." Someone who my vision identified as Tobi said. "Thank you, Tobi-sama." I glanced up at him from my kneeling position. "I'd like you too get rid of Naruto, he's in my way." Tobi removed his mask. "I'll do my best." I stood up and walked off towards the last place he'd been spotted._

"Hey Deidara-senpai!" The one in my vision called. "What's with that voice... and senpai?" The man in my flashback didn't seem the type to give honourifics. "Just who are you?" The sudden change in voice and attitude scared me.

"Shouko Kirizaki." I answered. "A Sumiregan user? I can't let you leave this cave." Tobi glared. I remember him from my nightmares... that deep voice and hatred. "I'm a Sumiregan user, if you touch me I'll alert everyone to your location and information." I said trying to keep my cool.

"You're bluffing. But you seem useful. That headband must mean you're from Konoha, so you know Naruto." He said authoritatively. _Naruto. _"He's my freind." I looked him over. "He is? How interesting." He said then walked away.

_Afterwards. Much later in a forest when Team 3 is on a mission._

* * *

I skipped happily, catching the flower petals flowing in the wind. Even the emotionless Laynaki was smelling the roses. "We're on a mission remember?" Tsena said, slicing the flowers that were blowing in the breeze in half with his sword. ,

"Fine." I sighed and stood up. I began aimlessly walking around, looking for a scroll. I came upon a bush, two heads were peeking up from it.

"Hello?" I peeked over the bush, after extending my head too far my body curled forward and rolled over the push onto the ground until it may flat. _Wasn't I supposed to be known for my agility...?_

I achingly sat up then turned to face two Akatsuki members. "I..tachi Uchiha! Sasuke's brother!" I said crawling closer to him. "You know who we are yet you foolishly choose to come closer." Itachi spoke, his words meaning alot that I couldn't quite grasp. He obviously chose each word especially for that sentence, each having a meaning a thousand times larger than the basic sentence they were strung together into.

"You... do you know where Sasuke is?" I asked, my eyes big and glistening in curiosity. My knee length blue hair was in a ponytail, curling and pooling beside my bent knees. The Uchiha was unphased, those eyes stared into. hers with not as much confidence as firmness. As if he knew what his goal in life was and exactly how to get to it. I hated the man more than anything, he was why Sasuke left.

"Do we kill her, Itachi?" Kisame stroked Samehada tenderly. "No." Itachi said simply. "She's of no threat." He didn't stop his stare, he appeared so emotionless...So empty. "I could be if I wanted to." I pouted at the insult, putting up a act and hiding a intense hatred. I was only so free on the outside, inside, my brain was running through countless jutsu's and the warnings to never fight Itachi alone.

"Running recklessly into situations you can't handle, you remind me..." Itachi left of there, a sad look sweeping through his emotionless face then leaving just as fast. I activated my Sumiregan and my blue eyes became the night sky, filled with stars and galaxies- with midnight blues mixed in with purples. These formations of stars and galaxies formed together and broke apart in a infinite loop of beauty and chaos.

Kisame immediately stood up, baring Samehada in a defense position. Itachi stood as well beside him, though not bothering for any defense tactics. I slowly rose, looking at Itachi. I saw his emotions, I stepped back- there were so many. For someone emotionless his emotions were so vivid. His body was coated in happy blues as well as sad blues, mixed in were angry reds and regretful greens. I couldn't help but assume the cold emotionless man was faking it.

I next went to his thoughts, he had a strong will- extremely strong. He soon became the only person I knew besides Naruto who's thoughts I couldn't read. I turned to Kisame, his thoughts were evident- '_That girl, what's she up to?' _I stopped llistening to his thoughts and turned to Itachi. I walked forward and extended my arms, hugging him. His emotions then rampaged, swirling and changing.

"What- are you doing?" He asked, his emotionless voice having a burst of surprise and confusion. "You needed a hug." I answered plainly, it was the truth. After that I could hear Itachi's thoughts, _'Who_... _how_ _did_..._Sasuke_..._Why_ _is_ _she_..._'_ they were only fragments but it proved I'd shook him. As much as I hated him for what he did I was always a emotional person, I felt his pain clearly and couldn't ignore it.

When I let go Kisame had placed his sword on the ground.I looked up at him, my arms loosely around him. "Try not to get a boner." I then winked at him. Itachi's cheeks gained a light tint of pink at my flirting. I could never help flirting, it was a part of me.

"If she can do that she'd be of use to the Akatsuki, dont'cha think Itachi?" Kisame suggested. I immediately jumped backwards. "I suppose." Itachi's emotionless act returned. "We're taking you back with us." Kisame picked up Samehada. "Otherworldly Heavens: Psychic interruption!" I weaved a few hand signals and Kisame held his head- dropping to one knee.

A kunai flew at my and I sprung my feet from the floor, flinging my body over it into a flip then landing in front of where Itachi was. Before I could react a ball of fire came barreling at me from behind. "Ice barrier!" I put my hand out and formed a wall of ice in front of my then jumped into a tree. I watched as the fire burst through my ice, burning the bush the two Akatsuki were formerly leaning on.

Samehada was swung at me and I fell off the tree. I did a series of flips in the air, obviously to both of the Akatsuki's surprise. The trick was I used water to push me into various flips and I used my agility the rest of the way. "Shouko of the psychic waterfall?" Kisame identified me as the name I was renowned by.

I'd earned the name by becoming so adept with my Sumiregan. My skirt fell to the ground seconds after I'd landed, the black material resting on the grass and my slit revealing my left leg and the small patch of fishnet on my thigh. My shoes went up to my knee and revealed my toes, a style I'd taken from Sakura Haruno.

My shirt had the collar of a closed Akatsuki jacket, hiding my chin. The shirt stopped under my breasts but didn't touch the stomach there. The sleeves were long and big, hiding my hands. The insides of my sleeves were coated with pockets with Shuriken in them as well as other necessary things.

"In the flesh." I gave him a peace sign and a wink. "So carefree, are you that cocky?" Kisame created a mini-sea of wateranthe giant wave turning into a shark and barreling towards me, I dodged it by ducking and Itachi's foot came from behind and tripped me. The two both went to their knees and loomed over me.

"How did you make that much water?" I huffed. "What?" Kisame asked, obviously caught off guard. "Could you train me how?" I asked, still panting. "Yeah." Kisame's perma smirk broke into a smile.

After that for hours Kisame tried to show me how to use my chakra to make a ton of water, instead of learning that I ended up picking up on how to make a shark with water. Itachi silently watched the entire time, not making a sound.

"Crap they'll start looking for me!" I fretted once I noticed the time, "I have to go, bye Kisame sensei!" I pushed up on my feet to kiss the man on the jaw. "Where will you guys be tomorrow?" I asked. "We'll find you." Itachi stood, walking off. Kisame followed after him.

I raced back to Konoha, never finding that scroll or my team mates. At the gate a crowd was gathered, Tenten turned to see me. "Shouko!" My best freind hugged me. "We were about to send a team out to find you!" Hinata, another very close friend said. Tentens arms were replaced with Kakashi's strong warm ones. Yuuki Hyuga was my true sensei but I always regarded Kakashi as my real sensei.

"Don't scare us like that." He murmured, I admired Kakashi- He was my idol. As a child back in my school days with Naruto and the others I thought I loved him. That was untill I discovered my one true love, Gaara.

_Flashback_

* * *

I hid behind a building, watching the redhead walk. He had this angry face, but I wasn't scared at all. My sumiregan was activated, I could see his emotions clearly. "You." the redhead said, stopping midway up the path. I was usually so flirty and confident but seeing him had made me shy. "Y-yes?" I stepped out, walking towards the man. "Why were you staring at me?" He asked, sand floating around him. "I think you're interesting." I said, . "Aren't you scared of me?" He crossed his arms.

"You're not scary, just a little misunderstood that's all." I giggled. Gaara and his teammates were obviously shocked at the statement. "Hey! Shouko-san!" Naruto walked down the path then patted me on the back, sending me into Gaara. Our lips connected and I sent a stream of water to Gaara's stomach to push him away the same time he sent sand to mine. We both flew backwards, landing on our arse's.

It was that moment, I fell in love with Gaara and I didn't even know his name.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I guess we'd better tell Gaara that we found her and he can stay in the sand. If he was actually coming." Naruto scratched his head. "Idiot!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head. Pretty much everyone knew my feelings for Gaara except Gaara and Naruto.

Once Kakashi let me go I saw Kiba and Shikamaru looking at me with such relieved expressions. They both had a thing for me, it wasn't as if they'd confessed but it was apparent. "We got some Intel Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki has the scroll." Laynaki appeared not to care about me, unlike Itachi I knew Laynaki didn't show emotions because she was scared of getting hurt.

"I missed you two." Tsena walked straight up to me and jiggled my boobs that were only slightly smaller than Hinata's. "Dumbass." Laynaki pulled a giant pair of scissors from behind her back, with two fingers loosely holding one of the handles she swung at Tsena. Tsena grabbed his head, Laynaki always hit him with the flat side instead of the sharp side.

"Itachi? I would of gotten the scroll if I guessed he had it." I scratched my head. "You were fighting Itachi!?" Yuuki ran to me, the man was always sickly. He spent a ton of his time in the hospital for a incurable disease. Tsena was closest to him since they both used swords and Yuuki could train him better.

"I had to find Sasuke." I clenched my fist, it was my original reason. The crowd got quiet, thinking of him. "That was reckless and-" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Good job." Naruto cut Kakashi off, coming closer to me. "Did you find anything out?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I looked away, my eyes downcast. "How did you survive?" Sakura asked slowly. "He's a man, Akatsuki or not." I smirked. "You seduced Uchiha Itachi!?" Sakura gasped. "Not really, but that would of been hilarious right?" I laughed. "Then how..." Sakura trailed off. "It's fine, don't worry about it." I laughed again. "What did you do?" Kakashi had a grave face, I was the closest to him and he could read me like a book.

"I didn't mention Naruto, I thought you'd have more faith in me than that." I glared at Kakashi, walking off. _Though... do I even have the right to say that? _"Stop." The Hokage blocked my path. "She's not a criminal!" Kiba stood up for me. "You did something Shouko. I know you too well. I also know Akatsuki work in pairs." Kakashi said.

"S-shit!" I gripped my head and fell to the ground, a vision coming.

_Itachi smiled at me, running a hand through my hair. "Whatever you do, don't trust Madara." He told me. "Madara? Isn't he dead?" I asked. "No, Tobi is Madara." Itachi kissed my forehead. "Impossible!" I was completely shocked. "Trust me." He said softly. "I do." I hugged him. "I will fight Sasuke soon and die by his hand, you need to forget about me and return to Konoha." His smile was sad, as a silent tear fell down his cheek._

When I came back to reality I was crying. Everyone was huddled around me, worried. Everyone in Konoha knew about my visions- Naruto always hoped I'd see something about Sasuke. Once my mind finally set on reality I broke out in the biggest smile. "Sasuke..." I said, bound with happiness. "I think he'll return to Konoha!" I announced, Naruto hugged me and Sakura burst out in tears.

"Why do you think so?" Tsunade asked. "I think he'll defeat his brother. If he does that there's no reason for him not to return to Konoha." I said. I usually wasn't supposed to announce visions to anyone except the Hokage incase it changed the future but I felt this time was special. "You saw them fighting?" Tsunade asked. "No, I-" I cut myself off. I had already predicted Sasuke's return to Konoha once, it was too much for me to handle back then. I was admitted to the hospital and almost went crazy. It was really blurry, but I knew a serious sacrifice had to be made for his return. That vision I'd told nobody.

"Shouko, if you know something else..." Naruto looked heartbroken. "Don't push her." Shikamaru warned him. "Naruto come here." I said and Naruto got in close. I whispered in his ear, "I will get Sasuke back- I don't care what my cost is."

He nodded with a serious face then stood up, "She's fine, let her go." Naruto said. "What did you say to him?" Tsunade asked. "What needed to be said." I stood and began walking away. That night I laid in my bed, I had that nightmare about Tobi again. It always scared me. That dream. That nightmare. Him.


	2. (chapter 283) Join the Akatsuki and sai

I woke up, stretching out. I hadn't been in my actual home for a while. I usually stayed with Kakashi. It was all because of my mom- my abusive manipulative mom.

I sighed, getting up. My room was the only time I got to be myself- any other time I had to be happy even if I wasn't. I put on a bright smile as I stepped out of my room. "Hey Aki!" I crouched down and ruffled my younger sisters hair When I saw her. "I'm going out to train to become Hokage! S-so you can't do that when I'm Hokage!" Aki insisted. At the age of 6 she was completely ready to become Hokage. The girl reminded me of the result of if Naruto and Hinata had a child.

"You're back from your mission." My older sister said cooly, she was 21 with a even bustier figure than Hinata. I had some nice proportions too- not that Gaara ever noticed. I was just a tad smaller that Hinata, with more boobs than waist. "Yeah, hey Tomoka." I smiled, we all had blue hair- it was a Kirizaki clan trait. Mine was down to my knees, I usually put it in a ponytail before any major fight.

"Someone's here for you." She nodded towards where the kitchen was. A sad look passed through my face, Sasuke had always came to pick me up so we could walk together to the academy. When we graduated, whenever he was off his mission he'd wait for me- right on that giant grey brick wall.

"Kay!" I headed over there, seeing my best friend TenTen. "Hey!" I waved then stopped when I saw Lee doing squats on my kitchen table. "I'm sorry... about him." TenTen sighed."Shouko-san, join me in this wonderful meeting of youth!" Lee gave me a over exited thumbs up.

"Hm, sounds great but I don't think you and I have the same meaning of 'wonderful meeting of youth.'" I narrowed my eyes teasingly. Lee was never really a victim of my flirtatious harassment, I usually did it to Kiba and Shikamaru, their reactions were just hilarious.

"I see, so you'd rather do push ups!?" Lee jumped down from the table and begun doing push ups. "Idiot!" Tenten pulled out a scroll from behind her back. "Stop!" I told both of them quickly, "Don't destroy my house while I get changed." I laughed, going to get showered.

After the shower I put on a my usual ninja wear, I grabbed my black fingerless gloves- slid them on quickly. I was still tying my Konoha forehead protector on my left arm as I ran back to them. "Read-" I stopped, hearing Aki and Lee talking. "I'm going to be 7th Hokage, so me and Konohanamaru are e-enemies, d-don't tell him though!" Aki explained. "What happened to the sixth?" Tenten laughed.

"That's Naruto-nii!" Aki said as if it should have been obvious, she'd always thought of Naruto as her brother since Kirizaki clan members were almost always women. "Right! While he's busy being Hokage I'll marry Sakura-chan!" Lee gave another thumbs up. "Well I think I might probably marry Neji." Aki declared.

Neji who was in the corner quietly gave a weak laugh. _You're wrong, Naruto won't be sixth Hokage. In fact he probably won't be 7th. The sixth has some weird X shaped scar, I can barely see his face but I'd know it if I saw it._

"Unless I make him a part of my collection~" I winked at Neji. Neji immediately blushed, "Kiba is at home and Shikamaru is eating with Asuma!" Neji insisted, knowing my usual targets. "T-that's not fair!" Aki stomped her foot. "I'm sure if you ask nicely Naruto will help you train to be Hokage. He just got back you know." I told Aki, bending down.

_I would know first-hand. Hokage-sama sends him on a mission right after he gets back, once I figured out what the mission was for she couldn't exactly stop me from going. When I got there I had missed most of the action, and Gaara scared me to death with him dying. I'll forever be thankful to granny Chiyo_

"Let's go!" Aki grabbed my hand."We were going to go see Kakashi-sensei so it works out." Tenten said. "Why would Kakashi-sensei be in the hospital baka." I laughed, I had been sent on a nonsense mission after getting back from Gaara but I doubted Tsunade would hide Kakashi being in a hospital. _Besides, he was there to greet me when I got back from that Genin-level mission yesterday. Stupid nonsense mission. _"You don't know?" Lee stopped exercising. "She stayed in the sand a extra day then went directly to another mission." Neji reminded them.

I flew out of the house, out of a lazy habit I created swirling circle of water underneath me then sat on it then pulled Aki onto it. "Awesome!" Aki cheered once we started soaring above buildings at top speed. We soon landed at the hospital and I jumped off, rushing in.

"You found out?" Kakashi laughed weakly, scratching the back of his head. "I'll kill Deidara." I hissed under my breath. "That's why she didn't want you to know." Kakashi sighed. "Damn Hokage." I bit my lip. "About yesterday.." Kakashi trailed off. "I did what I needed to do. I will get Sasuke back I swear." I said fiercely. "Shouko. You cannot make rash movements by yourself." The grey-haired sensei sat up.

"WHY NOT!" I raised my voice at him for the first time in my life. "Because It's dangerous." Kakashi raised his own voice but didn't yell. "Dangerous? Being a ninja is _dangerous _walking down the FREAKING STREET IS DANGEROUS! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP ON SASUKE BECAUSE IT'S DANGEROUS!" I was getting unnecessarily riled up. "YES! That's EXACTLY what I expect you to do. For the time being." Kakashi gave me a sharp look. "WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP ON MY BEST FRIEND!?" I was on the verge of tears."BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, I-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto walking in.

"What's... going on?" He asked. "I can't loose another one... please understand." Kakashi laid back down. "I won't die, not before I accomplish my ultimate goal. I'm sorry for being selfish." I conceded. "I can't find Naruto-nii!" Aki opened the door, "Naruto-nii!" Aki jumped into his arms. "Aki-chan want to learn a new jutsu?" Naruto grinned."Y-yes!" Aki gave him a thumbs up. "If you teach my sister sexy jutsu I'm coming after you, Naruto Uzamaki." I said, leaving the room.

I walked out the hospital and fell into grass. Just by looking around I could tell I wasn't in Konoha anymore. _What happened...?_ I then let out a large scream, scooting back. There he was, Tobi. Next to him were the remnants of Akatsuki. "It's fine." Itachi said, looking at me with those eyes of his.

"O-" I started to call Tobi by his actual name but he glared at me, revealing a shiny sharingan in his mask. "-Kay." I covered myself, then stood. "You described her much differently." A blue-haired woman looked at the ItaKisa pair. "Mmm? Did you describe me as a fair maiden who you'd love to run away with?" I put my face close to Itachi. _I hate this man. _"I described you as a annoyingly outgoing, naive and reckless child. And that is Konan." Itachi said, not moving. "How cruel!" I danced away from him.

"I'm Deidara." Deidara said to me. I immediately narrowed my eyes, _So you're the one who hurt Kakash-sensei. _(Shouko tends to leave out the I in Kakashi.) _I should kill him, but I'm surrounded._ I smiled, "The great Shouko-sama at your service." I bowed. "And when I say service I mean-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I was lifted in the air by the back of my shirt. I was hanging with my back in the air and my legs and arms swinging beneath me. "Shouko Kirizaki, age 16, chuunin." Itachi's voice said.

"Kill joy." I muttered. "She's the new recruit..." another man's voice sighed. "Recruit? No, I-" I tried to explain but Itachi cut me off, "That is Pein." He said. "Welcome Shouko, starting today you are a Akatsuki member." Pein tossed a Akatsuki cloak at me. I kicked off Itachi's chest and did a backflip to the ground. "Are you people mental? I can't waltz into Konoha with this?" I held the cloak out in front of me. "Turn it inside out." A person my age's voice said. "Emi." She held her hand out to me. _I've seen her face before... yes... she was in my class back in Konoha. _"Shouko." I gave her my hand.

"That will be your partner." Pein said. "I'm not joining!" I exclaimed. Suddenly my arm lit up like it was on fire, "Kidding~" My mouth spoke on it's own. _W-why did I say that? A jutsu? _My hands put on the cloak and underneath the cover of it they made the hands signs for Otherworldly Heavens: Etheral Mindlink.

_"You have nothing waiting for you in Konoha. Your sensei doesn't trust you, your teammates Laynaki and Tsena go off on their own and ignore you most of the time. The person you love lives in a different village and spends his time with Matsuri who will eventually take him from you. Your Hokage hides things from you. Your so-called friends wouldn't like you if they knew the real you. The only person who truly understood you is working under Orochimaru. Your mom hates you and your dad abandoned you. Do you know why all of this happened? Naruto." _Obito's deep voice spoke in her mind.

_Naruto?_ _"Sasuke wouldn't of left if Naruto didn't exist. You know that either you or Naruto has to die for Sasuke to return to Konoha. Naruto takes up most of Kakashi's time. Your friends and your own sister would choose Naruto over you. Gaara saw his first freind as Naruto not you." _Obito told me harshly._Naruto...is in the way..._ "_Exactly."_ Obito urged me on. _So I need to... kill... Naruto._ Any good memory I had of me and Naruto was immediately replaced with emphasis on the bad ones. _"I can help you." _Obito's voice cut out after that.

I moved away from Itachi and went to Tobi's side. I immediately became a bit protective over him, he was the only person to be honest with me other than Sasuke. "You will be trained by Deidara and Kisame today." Itachi said before his body disappeared. _Clones? "Yes." _Obito answered as if I'd asked him. Every one else's bodies disappeared other than Deidara and Kisame's.

We spent a few hours trying to get me to learn how to explode things and make big waves of water. Another hour was spent on us eating and talking. I heavily flirted with Deidara and we both had a good laugh when it looked like Kisame was getting jealous. Before I knew it I was calling Deidara Dei-chan and Kisame Kisame-sensei.

Tobi had come back and teleported me into my room where I sat, smiling genuinely. "Tommorow I get to visit Gaara..." I thought to myself. It takes three days to get to the sand for the average ninja, but it only takes me two since I'm faster than most. Though, it was half because I could simply ride on my water board and then I have plenty of energy to run the last half.

"Hmm. I still have the rest of the day left. I'll find Shi-kun." I got up and begun heading out towards Shikamaru's place. "Hey Shouko." Chouji waved. "Hey!" I picked up the pace and begun walking next to him. "That has the Nara clan symbol on it. Where's Shikamaru?" I asked. "I'm taking his lunch to him right now." Chouji said, sticking a chip in his mouth.

Soon we could see Shikamaru and Naruto, it sounded like Naruto was trying to recruit Shikamaru for a mission. "In that case I'll give you a hand." Chouji said. "Count me in too." I waved. "Hey Shikamaru, here's the lunch your mother asked me to bring you." Chouji held out the lunch. "Chouji!" Naruto looked exited. "Chouji, you sure you can say that so easily? Don't you have a mission with Asuma-sensei and Ino? And Shouko didn't you agree to help me with the chuunin exams?" Shikamaru asked. "Poo. That's no fun Shi-kun." I pouted.

"Come on, we can't just ignore Naruto's request. I'll try to talk to Asuma sensei about it." Chouji smiled. "Thanks alot guys!" Naruto gave us a thumbs up. "Even if you say it to Asuma-sensei, he'll still say no... He has Tsunade-sama standing over him after all..and Shouko, you promised to help." Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets. I danced over to Shikamaru, "Or do you just want to be with me?" I winked. "N-no! You're so troublesome." Shikamaru looked away but I knew he was blushing.

"Hehe still eating as always. You're an even bigger fatass than before." Naruto laughed. _He said the f word around Chouji! _Shikamaru and I immediately started looking back at them as Chouji knocked Naruto away. The shinobi's fist expanded and he slammed his fist towards Naruto. But instead if hitting Naruto it hit some... _thing._ Ink fell to the ground and dirtied his fist.

Next one of those ink beasts came towards Shikamaru and I, we dodged it by kneeling next to Chouji. I stood, ready to fight as Chouji squashed the beast in his hand. "Over there." Shikamaru nodded towards a shinobi on a roof. _A leaf headband? I've never seen him, and why is he attacking us? _I ran my hands up my large left sleeve, feeling the headband tied around my upper arm. _A imposter?_

"I've never seen him before... He's wearing a Konoha headband!" Naruto noticed, squinting to see him. "That came from nowhere...I've no idea what he's doing but, that guy has to be captured and handed over to the interrogation squad. I'll cover you, Go Naruto!" Shikamaru cheered Naruto on. _He... he's so pale.._ "I'll help too." I told him. I reached up to my long hair and begun putting it into a ponytail. _If he died then I could replace him on Team seven and have Kakashi all to myself._

Naruto begun running towards the strange guy, his face filled with anger. Just then Shikamaru and I spotted more of those ink beasts coming towards him."Naruto get down!" Shikamaru called. My hair begun getting damp, water trickled of the ends of it. Beads of water rolled out my sleeves and the diamond shaped hole in the middle of it. Any hole in my outfit, water begun slowly trickling out. "Water style: W-" I begun to do a jutsu but Shikamaru brought his hand to my arm to stop me as he did his own jutsu, killing the beasts.

I was about to be pissed off at him, until I _got _it. He wanted me to figure out what Sai was thinking. "Otherworldly Heavens: Eternal Mindlink." I wove a few handseals then a small little blue and purple thing that I often joked looked like a sperm begun wriggling towards Sai. "Sumiregan!" I looked at Sai, "N-no way..." There was nothing around Sai, nothing changed. I looked at Naruto who was surrounded by angry reds, sparking up like bits of fire or firecrackers. Shikamaru was coated with a cool blue and confident green. I looked back at Sai... and nothing. "He has no emotion." I whispered.

"You're fairly weak... So what do you have between your legs?" Sai asked Naruto._The perfect set up for BL! _


End file.
